A non-volatile memory device (e.g., a solid state drive, a flash memory integrated circuit device, and the like) is organized as sets of read-writable pages along a plurality of word lines. Each page in a non-volatile memory device includes a plurality of electrically erasable programmable read only memory cells, also referred to as read-writeable non-volatile memory. There are multiple read-writeable pages of non-volatile memory grouped into each word line of a non-volatile memory device. In some cases, a memory block includes about 256 read-writeable pages.